<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Правила есть правила by Moody_Alkane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264390">Правила есть правила</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane'>Moody_Alkane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Romance, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И одно из них — защищать этого балбеса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Правила есть правила</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Межбратские отношения не всегда имеют чёткую грань, поэтому... Не всякий будет так заботиться о своем младшем брате (знаю по собственному опыту), но Кинро и Гинро показали все прелести межбратских отношений, эхехех~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кинро нервно теребил кисточку копья и ходил туда-сюда возле моста. Гинро должен был вернуться с остальными вот уже как час назад, но почему-то никого так и не было. </p><p>Вроде всё сначала шло хорошо. Посвящение в охранники моста прошло успешно, копья выданы, ответственность наложена. Они — хранители моста. Хранители, считай, целой деревни. Поэтому совсем неудивительно было, когда девушки, идущие за фруктами в лес, попросили их сопроводить. «Правила есть правила» – проговорил неизменное Кинро, и в итоге пошёл младший брат. Гинро весь сиял, оказавшись рядом с красавицами деревни. Что же могло пойти не так?</p><p>Кинро прикусил губу и нахмурился. Он направил свой взгляд в сторону леса и невольно прищурился. Вдруг между деревьев мелькнула одежда, и из зарослей выбежали девушки. Они несли в корзинах фрукты, но выглядели, мягко сказать, немного потрёпано. Кинро хотел было сорваться с места, но гордость охранника не позволила ему, и он дождался, когда девушки подойдут к нему. Гинро среди них не было.</p><p>— Где он? – голос немного подвёл и дрогнул.</p><p>Девушки, видя крайнюю степень недовольства стражника, замешкались, не решаясь что-либо сказать.</p><p>— Где он? Где Гинро?! – злость мелькнула в зелёных глазах, а рука с копьём дрогнула.</p><p>Девушки перепугались и потупили взгляд, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.</p><p>— Лев... – только пискнула одна и тут же сжалась под тяжёлым взглядом Кинро. Его ещё никогда не видели настолько бледным.</p><p>Множество эмоций в миг пронеслись по его лицу, но тут же скрылись, будто их не бывало. В глазах теперь стояла непоколебимая решимость. Не думал он, что так скоро покинет новый пост. Отчеканивая каждое слово, он произнёс:</p><p>— Где. Он.</p><p>Девушки вздрогнули и попятились. Кинро не знал, что бы он сделал, если бы не шорох ветвей. Теперь он сам вздрогнул и повернул голову. Девушки тут же прошмыгнули мимо него, а из-за деревьев вышел, хромая, Гинро. </p><p>У Кинро будто от сердца отлегло, когда он его увидел, но в следующий момент снова тяжело ухнуло — Гинро оступился и упал на землю.</p><p>Оружие выпало из рук Кинро, и тот стрелой бросился к брату, тут же подхватывая его.</p><p>— Что? Что произошло? – прошептал Кинро, осматривая брата. Волнение сменилось ещё большим волнением. Одежда в некоторых местах висела оборванными лохмотьями, открывая светлую кожу, украшенную царапинами и синяками.</p><p>— Гинро! Гинро, что случилось?</p><p>Он обхватил лицо брата руками и поднял. В пшеничных волосах запутались ветки и листья, на лице виднелись красные полосы, а глаза с пушистыми ресницами были крепко зажмурены.<br/>
<br/>
— Гинро! – снова окликнул он брата.</p><p>— Лев... Лев произошёл, – через силу пробормотал Гинро.</p><p>Его начало мелко потряхивать, а Кинро перепугался не на шутку. Он дернул за плечи брата.</p><p>— Гинро! Встать и на тренировку! – почему-то вырвалось у него, хотя на самом деле он просто...беспокоился.</p><p>Но неожиданно это сработало. Гинро распахнул глаза и вскочил с земли и выпрямился. Теперь он боялся не льва, а той самой «тренировки», а Кинро не давал ему времени на размышления, снова тут же резко бросая:</p><p>— Рассказывай.</p><p>Гинро вытянулся по струнке и отрапортовал, хотя голос всё ещё дрожал, как и рука, сжимающая остатки копья:</p><p>— Мы пошли в лес. За редкими фруктами пришлось уйти дальше. Наткнулись на льва, а потом... – Гинро замолчал, видимо, понемногу осознавая ситуация и снова впадая в панику.</p><p>— Ты убил его? – с лёгкой надеждой спросил Кинро.</p><p>— Дерево его убило, – внезапно выдал тот.</p><p>Кинро встал как вкопанный, с непониманием глядя на брата. Тот всё же решил пояснить:</p><p>— Девушки убежали, а вот лев погнался за мной. Он был такой страшный! Чуть не попал по мне лапой! Ну и я убежал. Он за мной. А потом я случайно споткнулся и упал. Лев пролетел в прыжке мимо, ну и... Врезался в дерево, а оно на него... И я... – под конец он совсем скис и понурился, а потом поднял голову — в его глазах стояли слезы. – Кинро... Это было так страшно... Я думал, что умру... Кинро... – и слезы полились из его глаз, ему было стыдно. Стыдно и страшно. Но потом тёплые знакомые руки обхватили его за плечи и прижали к груди.</p><p>— Ты жив, а это главное, – проговорил Кинро куда-то в светлые волосы, а Гинро всхлипнул и, уткнувшись в плечо брата, окончательно разрыдался.</p>
<hr/><p>Уже наступал вечер. Известие о нападении льва уже разнеслось по деревне. По рассказам девушек, на них напал лев, а Гинро крикнул убегать, а сам решил увести от них льва, а потом героически вернулся обратно — лев был повержен. Глава деревни сначала не верил, что Гинро — это тот, кого нужно ставить стражем на мосту, но после этого происшествия был вынужден поменять свое мнение. «Да, эти двое братьев достойно будут защищать нашу деревню», – подумал тогда он. </p><p>Хоть известие и распространилось быстро, но вот навестить стражников пришли не сразу. Глава послал Джаспера разузнать и спросить, нужна ли помощь и почему они не пришли деревню.</p><p>Джаспер прошёл по мосту и застал интересную картину: на земле лежало два копья, рядом сидел Кинро, а на его коленях покоилась голова его младшего брата, и тот, казалось, спал.</p><p>Джаспер откашлялся и первым делом спросил:</p><p>— Как он?</p><p>— Всё в порядке. Отделался парой царапин, – пальцы Кинро перебирали светлые пряди, вытаскивали оставшиеся в волосах листья и части веток.</p><p>Кинро мягко улыбнулся, глядя на умиротворенное лицо брата. Теперь оно не было искажено испугом, слёзы высохли, точнее, это он их бережно вытер, а маленькие ранки тщательно промыты водой. Кинро провёл пальцем вдоль краснеющей полосы, про себя повторяя: «В порядке...»</p><p>Джаспер теперь тоже в этом убедился, и решил задать последний вопрос прежде чем уйти:</p><p>— Почему не пришли в деревню?</p><p>Кинро поднял голову. Его лицо было серьезно, будто не он только что с нежностью улыбался, и проговорил:</p><p>— Правила есть правила.</p><p>Джаспер кивнул и повернул обратно в деревню, полностью удовлетворенный ответом. Все знали, что ответственный Кинро никогда не покинет свой пост и будет честно выполнять свои обязанности. Хоть пасть ада разверзнется на этом берегу, он любыми средствами защитит деревню. «Но неужели он поставил защиту моста выше заботы о брате?» – подумал Джаспер уже на обратном пути, но тут же в голове прозвучал строгий голос Кинро: «Правила есть правила». Джаспер выдохнул: «Нет, он слишком ответственный, даже пугает».</p><p>Только Джаспер не учел одного: правила Кинро касаются не только моста и деревни.</p><p>Кинро все так же сидел на земле и провожал взглядом его фигуру, гладя рукой по светлой голове брата.</p><p>«Правила есть правила», но одно из них — защищать этого балбеса.</p><p>Кинро прикрыл глаза и поднял голову, глядя в чернеющее бескрайнее небо. Ночь спускалась на деревню Ишигами, но в душе Кинро всё так же ярко сияло солнце в образе его бестолкового, но такого любимого младшего брата — Гинро.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Вот и снова я! Так как я надолго засел в этом фандоме, то тихонечко буду пополнять контент и дальше. Ваши оценки и комментарии очень мне приятны, поэтому я буду стараться и дальше, постепенно вдохновляясь вами~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>